


I recognise that face

by thesubtleknife



Category: BBC Merlin, BBC The Fall, Merlin - Fandom, The Fall
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesubtleknife/pseuds/thesubtleknife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been centuries since Merlin last saw Arthur and he hasn't stopped looking, not once. Until now. As Tom Anderson he is called to a case, a body. Arthurs body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I recognise that face

"Anderson, is that your phone ringing?" Someone asks him from across the office. Tom is instantly out of his short daydream and answering his phone. A voice on the other end tells him they've got another case and it could be interesting. It seems like a 'medieval knight' has somehow gotten himself into some trouble and fallen in the lake. This knight is different though, he swears he's the real thing and he's asking for someone called 'Merlin".  Tom almost stops breathing, his hears is racing fast. He doesn't believe it he has to see this for himself. It couldn't be him could it? But Merlin? 

Tom rushes to the scene. It's been centuries since he last saw him and the hole in his heart still stays strong. He's done his best to stay well, warlocks can live for millions of years, but they can sometimes get ill. He wants to be there for his return, no one else will be. The world will need him again someday, maybe even soon, and Tom has to be there. It's hard to not be grieving for all these years so he preoccupies himself with his work, helping people, sometimes they find an almost dead body and he heals it. He wants to make up for what he did to his King all those years ago. He can sort it now, he won't have to lose anyone near to death ever again.

Soon he pulls into the path of a forrest. He's been here so many times and yet it only grows increasingly beautiful. There were times hen it wasn't like when those monks dug up the tomb that the people of camelot had dug. Tom hadn't minded that so much though, he knew that wasn't the real Arthur. No, Arthur was at the bottom of the lake.

He begins to see the blue flashing lights of police cars. Pushing his foot down on the accelerator he arrives at the scene and exits his car where a police officer is waiting."Suspected 20 Year-old, male. Unknown identity as laying facedown. Has a pulse but we will not move until the ambulance get here. He's wearing some sort of armour...Says he's a knight" The police officer says and Tom nods. The description fits the bill, a little.

He walks up to the place where the man was found and his breath stops a little. Lying there in front of him is a blonde man, in full armour. Next to him lies a read cloak. Tears almost come to Toms eyes but he can't be sure. He can never be sure. Not until they turn him over and he can see those piercing blue eyes and that cocky smile. Not until he can see that pale face with the slightly rose cheeks and the frown that could always be turned upside-down by mentioning a jousting tournament he'd won. 

He composes himself as the paramedics arrive. "If at all possible we'd like to identify him before you take him to the hospital" he says in his most irish composed voice, not a hint of quivering. His entire body is shaking.  

He watches the paramedics intently, never breaking his eyes away for a split second. They give the man a once over and then he's flipped over, he's lying on his back and Tom recognises him instantly. Tears filling up his eyes. His King, his friend, Arthur has returned. 

"Merlin? What  _are_ you doing?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a few prompts of this and decided to do it. Short but sweet I guess. Tell me what you think? :)


End file.
